Bittersweet
by LoneWolf7
Summary: One-shot. Ginny talks about Tom and Harry. Pure bittersweet angst


Title: Bittersweet.

Author: LoneWolf.

Rating: PG-13. (I'll be damned if I have to put the rating up, I thought that this was high already...)

Category: Angst, with fluffy thoughts thrown into it.

Summary: One-shot. Ginny talks about Tom and Harry. Pure angst with a bittersweet taste... 

Pairing: Ginny/Tom (if it freaks you out, don't read. Or actually do, I want to hear how bad I am!)

Disclaimer: I do not owe anything related to the Harry Potter books. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended for everything belongs to Joanne K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Bloomsbury Press and some others. The one-liners in the story belong to Within Temptation; I forgot the name of the song. Plot is mine, and is not worth any cash whatsoever.

Notes: Thanks to my beta and friend Kathryn Volcanov for keeping the faith. I beg you all to go and read her stories; especially the Points of Authority Trilogy is worth it! She can be found at FanFiction.Net under the penname Taisha. This story is a special dedication to everyone over at the S.S. Gin 'n Tonic, FictionAlleyPark. In particular I'd like to give a special note of thanks to Faith Accompli, Rhianna, and Eth, who have unknowingly inspired me to start writing Ginny/Tom fics. This is for you, Gin 'n Tonic Crew! (Didn't know that I could rhyme that well...)

~*~

_"I see your mind..."_ ~ Boromir, Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.

~*~

_On behalve of her love_

What little thing I had was taken away from me. Just like that, overnight. I loved him, I did. A silly little schoolgirl crush it was, but I loved him nonetheless. But I cannot forgive him for what he has done.

_She no longer sleeps_

I finally had someone who would listen to me. Somebody that could appreciate who I was. But he stopped existing in the world. Because of him. The Boy Who Lived had done it again. Ruined a life, I mean. My life.

_Life no longer had meaning_

Then, if you please, he asked me to the Yule Ball. As a last resort, but it was a question nonetheless. First of all, I already had a date. I would not have gone with the murderer anyway, not even for money. Hell, I'd rather go with Malfoy than with him! He killed my love. He killed my Tom.

_Nothing to make her stay_

I want to scream at the world. They don't see who Harry truly is. For he is a hero in their eyes. Beautiful hero. However, not to me. Did you never wonder what was so damn good about Potter? The truth is that there is nothing good about him. Not to me. Absolutely not. He murdered somebody. My only friend.

_She sold her soul away_

Tom was everything I needed. He gave me everything I wanted, whenever I asked. He used me for his own good. And I loved it. I loved Tom. Don't you think that maybe, deep down, he also loved me? My sweet Tom, my only good in the world full of evil, is no more. Thanks to Harry.

_I held you tight to me_

I cried. I cried my heart out when we came out of that horrid place. Everyone thought that it was just from the 'traumatic' experience I just had. But it wasn't. I loved Tom, for goodness sake! What was wrong with them? They were deceived. Deceived by Harry.

_But you slipped away_

He lured them into thinking that Tom was Lord Voldemort, Harry's archenemy. Of course that was true, but Tom was different from Voldemort in many ways. Voldemort would not let me snuggle closer to him at night. He wouldn't tell me stories either. Tom did. 

_You promised to return to me_

My family did not get it either. They told me I had to see a therapist. And I went to the woman. She didn't get it. What has Tom done wrong? Why are they so keen on getting me away from him? I love him!!!

_And I believed, I believed_

I trusted him. He said he would return to me. And he did. We made Harry pay. The Triwizard Tournament was the brilliant decoy for the murder. Or it would have been, if Boy Wonder had not conjured up his mother to assist him. Tom did not want to hurt her.

_After the night that he died_

She was one of his loyal servants, but Potter hauled her out of Tom's grasp. Tom said I reminded him of his Lily. I guess that is a compliment. One of the few I got. Why can't Harry be more like his mother? Why does he have to be perfect?

_I wept my tears until they dried_

Ron told me that Harry was going through a rough time. Indeed. He would be going through a rough time once I told him what pain he had inflicted on me. But I did not tell Harry. I could not tell him. Not after what he said one morning to my mother.

_But the pain stayed the same_

He told her Tom had grown up in an orphanage. He had been a Slytherin in school. He had killed a young Hufflepuff, called Myrtle. Harry said he had to pay for it. Therefore, I started to forge a plan.

_I didn't want him to die all in vain_

In my sixth year, I jumped at the chance. However, it did not work. Harry, by some stroke of luck, killed Voldemort. He killed the one I loved. And everyone cheered for his victory. Not me. I wept bitter tears that night. My mother found me in the morning, lying on a newspaper article about Tom. 

_I made a promise to revenge his soul in time_

She made me see the female therapist again. And this time I told her. I told her of all the pain, the hurt. Surprisingly enough she believed me. She showed me her Dark Mark. The mark of Tom. And she took me to see the grave the Death Eaters had made for their Lord.

_I'll make them bleed at my feet_

I was crying at the time. Lucius Malfoy made a move as if to comfort me, but thought the better of it. When I placed a single rose on the grave the sun started to shine. It shone on my face and on Tom's grave. I could almost feel his arms around me in a loving embrace.

_Sometimes I wonder_

I said goodbye to my family and I moved to France. And there I started moving. I recruited all of the Death Eaters that had once belonged to Tom. I build an army.

_Could I have known their true intentions?_

We started assaulting the wizarding community at a quick pace. We killed the Minister of Magic, and some of the most loyal Aurors. Then we went after Harry's family and friends.

_As the pain stayed the same_

We killed them slowly, one by one. Moreover, if that was not enough, we recruited his friend Hermione Granger as well. She provided us with information. Harry was a wreck. 

_I'm going to haunt them down all the way_

I took pleasure in this. The pain that once had belonged to me was now a part of Harry. Tom smiled upon me. I still love him, after all. And he loves me. 

_I made a promise to revenge his soul in time_

I did not go after my own family. I could not do that. You see: I'm not that heartless. Then the fight took place. I entered the battlefield slowly. One by one, my servants bowed to me. Until I came in the heart. Where Harry stood. In addition, all around despaired. All looked at me in horror. They looked at the true Lady.

_One by one they were surprised_

After my victory he came back to me. My Tom. He held me as I cried. I love him so eternally much. And he loves me. Who said that revenge is not bittersweet? 

~*~

Read? Review!


End file.
